


Jimmy

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Multifandom Kingdom - Fictober/Kinktober 2019 [38]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Kinktober Multifandom 2019, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sincerity, True Love's Kiss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: John vuelve a la única persona con la que existió un entendimiento sin muchas palabras.





	Jimmy

**Author's Note:**

> Día 25 - Sinceridad  
Kinktober Multifandom 2019

Antes de todo, tenía que verlo a él, lo dejó de lado por demasiado tiempo, porque descubrió que era difícil querer a alguien desde su posición. Pero confiaba en él, de una manera en que no lo hacía con el resto, de una forma que le dolería perder.

Tocó la puerta sabiendo sus horarios, y que estaba allí.

La puerta fue abierta por alguien tan común, que estrujó su corazón, un hombre en pantuflas, con un pantalón de pijama verde militar, y una playera sin mangas con el logo de un equipo de futbol americano.

—Hola John—le saludó con una media sonrisa.

—Hola Jimmy... ¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro, claro... adelante.

Wick lo hizo cojeando un poco, las heridas aún dolían, su perro iba detrás de él, moviendo ahora la cola feliz, por la calidez que se percibía en el hogar del amable policía local.

John tomó asiento, y el gran can lo hizo a su lado, dando vueltas en el cojín antes de acomodarse.

—Ah... no tengo del whiskey que te gusta. ¿Una cerveza está bien?

John aceptó en silencio, y por el rabillo del ojo lo miró ir a la cocina, al perderse, su atención fue a parar a una foto del hombre, con una hermosa niña de tez morena que mantenía una gran sonrisa en sus brazos.

—¿Cómo está ella? —preguntó en voz más alta.

—Oh... ella está fenomenal—respondió caminando de regreso, con dos cervezas abiertas en las manos— es una chica brillante. Ahora no está aquí, está en una pijamada con amigas, a unas tres calles de aquí.

John asintió, tomando la cerveza, para darle un trago.

—Es la mejor de su clase—siguió presumiendo el rubio—además tiene un don de artistas, en el refrigerador tengo pegados muchos retratos que ha hecho de mí.

Al ver el rostro orgulloso, John sabía que hizo lo correcto, al dejar a la hija de Sofia en ese lugar.

—Se te da bastante bien eso de ser padre soltero.

Jimmy sonrió de manera dulce, con las mejillas algo rosas, llamando totalmente la atención del asesino.

—Hago lo que puedo, ella me cuida a mí, más de lo que yo la cuido a ella—alzó la vista al finalizar la frase—tú ¿Cómo estás John? Un...accidente de tránsito.

El asesino negó con la cabeza.

—Me dispararon, hicieron que cayera de un edificio, estoy siendo perseguido por una gran cantidad de mercenarios, asesinos a sueldo, por una organización que pagaría millones por mi cabeza.

El policía respiró.

—Eso... suena grave, pero estoy seguro que podrás salir de esto. ¿No? Aunque me alegra al menos escuchar la verdad de forma sincera. Normalmente solo—hizo un gesto con su mano al llevarla junto a su rostro—...hago ideas en mi cabeza, invento películas de acción sobre el increíble John Constantine. Saber un poco de verdad, es bueno, bueno—asintió bebiendo de la cerveza.

—Si nunca he sido sincero fue...

—Por mi seguridad, mi seguridad y la de la pequeña princesa—asintió James—lo entiendo, completamente, y nunca te he preguntado. Porque sé que lo único sincero, es que siempre quieres dejarnos al margen, protegernos.

John asintió y se puso de pie, se arrodilló al lado del hombre, apoyando una mano en su pierna.

—Lo siento, arruiné tú matrimonio hace cinco años, solo para luego vivir el mío. Te abandoné, por mucho tiempo, luego regresé solo para darte una responsabilidad tan grande, y siempre estás allí, preguntando cómo van las cosas, por una vez... una sola vez, quise ser sincero.

El agente de la ley hizo una mueca con la boca, y le miró con una sonrisa.

—Yo siempre lo supe, es parte de los riesgos de... enamorarte de John Wick. Además las cosas están bien, he estado viendo a alguien, ya que hablamos de ser sinceros. Es un buen hombre, es abogado, creo que me gusta que usen traje—se refirió al propio John—y... es bueno.

—Bueno—repitió John, llevando una mano a tomarle el rostro—yo nunca lo he sido.

—Lo sé—sonrió el hombre—pero siempre lo supe.

John se inclinó a sus labios, para darle un beso profundo, que tenía el gusto de la cerveza amarga que ambos bebían, el hombre tardó apenas unos segundos en responderle, en rodearle con sus brazos, en que se besaran largo y tendido, re explorando sus bocas, unas que en un tiempo conocieron bien.

Jimmy empezaba como patrullero, le tocó avisar de una gran cantidad de cadáveres que Wick siempre dejaba a su paso, luego por una razón que ni el mismo supo explicar, le gustó la idea de él en su patrulla, haciendo el amor en la parte trasera con el autor de los crímenes, al que conoció en un bar. Empezó a comprenderlo, a preocuparse por él, a amarlo, y el sentimiento nunca se iría, aunque él lo intentara, aunque no fuera a quien John amaba. Pero sabía que el asesino le quería, y con eso le bastaba.

Se besaron hasta que les ardieron los labios, se vieron a los ojos hasta que el celular de John comenzó a sonar, intercambiaron un nuevo beso a modo de despedida, y Jimmy le miró marcharse sin saber si volvería a ver su rostro.... como tantas veces atrás. Solo que en esa ocasión sentía, que algo de verdad hubo en el beso, algo que los que compartieron años atrás no tuvieron, se preguntó que era, y la respuesta llegó a su mente... sinceridad.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
